piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Left-Foot Louis
Left-Foot Louis was a notorious pirate who earned his nickname by having two left feet. Biography Early life Little was known about Louis' early life, though it was known that Louis lost his right foot while living as a pirate. Louis sliced off the foot of his own boatswain, and asked his cook, Silver, to attach it to his ankle as a replacement. In his hurry, Louis did not notice that he had taken a left foot, and so ended up with two left feet. Another of his distinguishing features was three scars across his face. He got these while robbing a ship that Jean Magliore, Tumen, and Constance Magliore happened to be working on. Louis disguised his crew as longshoremen and were taking the ship's cargo for themselves. The plan was going well until Jean tripped and saw Louis' two left feet. The ship's crew attacked the pirates and managed to win their cargo back. During the fight, Constance, in the form of a cat, scratched Left-Foot Louis's face deeply enough to leave three scars. Louis promised that he would track down and kill Jean and Tumen as well as skin Constance alive. Quest for the Sword of Cortés ]] Sometime before Jack Sparrow and his crew became interested in the Sword of Cortés, Louis visited the City of the Dead and took the Sword for himself. When Jack caught up with Louis on Isla Fortuna, he was attempting to unleash the Sword's power by locating a written incantation held by the corpse of Francois. Louis discovered Jack and chased after him, leading to a confrontation in a church. During the fight, Arabella Smith managed to grab the Sword, intending to kill Louis in revenge for supposedly killing her mother. The crew was able to talk her out of it, though the Sword was activated anyway and supposedly made Louis disappear into an unknown location. Sun-and-Stars Amulet However, he appeared later as a crewmember of La Fleur de la Mort, the ship captained by Arabella's mother, Laura Smith. He was thwarted in an attempted mutiny and later joined Madame Minuit's group in taking over New Orleans, ending up merged with Minuit and Mr. Silverback into a giant three headed serpent who was finally defeated by Jack Sparrow. Personality and traits of Left-Foot Louis]] Louis was a very ruthless and easily enraged pirate, throwing Silver overboard for the botched surgery on his leg. He was also capable of holding a strong grudge, promising to kill Jean and Tumen and skin Constance for interfering with him. He was also stated by them to not fight fair. Like some pirate captains, Left-Foot Louis had a unique pirate flag. His flag was black with the red skull and crossbones. Equipment and skills Left-Foot Louis was a dangerous swordsman, capable of defeating an expert like Fitzwilliam in a swordfight. He was described by Jack as being extremely hulking and strong as well as fast by Laura Smith. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' Category:Pirate captains Category:La Fleur de la Mort crew Category:Left-Foot Louis' crew Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased individuals Category:Mutineers